Confession
by Tasia
Summary: Dick was trying to find a way to confess his true feelings to Barbara.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Batman characters. All are owned by DC Comics, Bob Kane, and the rest of the people who own them.  
  
Category/Rated: Romance, Action-Adventure/PG  
  
-----  
  
CONFESSION by Tasia  
  
"Oh Daddy, you know I can't do that," a red headed and blue eyed girl went across the dining room and set the table up. She sat down then glanced at her father's expression. Commission Gordon, Barbara's dad gave her a smile then replied, "Well, are you going to keep it forever?". He helped her setting the table then took a sit next to her. "I... don't know, Dad... Hey! Are you going to be home late on Saturday night?" she asked weakly, trying to change the subject. He smiled again then nodded, yes.  
  
She had a crush on Dick since they've met. She hang out with him, talk to each other a lot, hold hands, but she thought it wasn't enough to prove him that she was interested in him. He only thinks of me as a friend, she thought unhappily. She finished her dinner then went to her room.  
  
She opened her diary. She wrote:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I really do like Dick. But I don't think he likes me that much. I mean he only likes and or thinks of me as a friend. I asked something to him about the homecoming dance and just was wondering if he would like to go with me. He did'n tell me anything, not a word! I started to think he hates me or something. But then he came up blushing in front of me. Weird, huh? I don't know about the blush but he might like me. But anyways, no more event for today.  
  
~Barb  
  
She closed her diary and put it under the bed. She was really scared anybody would read her entries. Except her dad. She couldn't keep anything from him. He knows how she feels just by looking at her face. She tried to hide something last time but it didn't work. So she told him everything.  
  
-----  
  
"Hi Dick!" she yelled out from across the hallway. He waved at her. "Hi! What's up?" he asked. "Nothing much. Just some pre-tests and homeworks. Have to have it done by tomorrow," she grinned at him. He took a glance at her. "Here, let me help you with your books," he said. How sweet, she thought. They went to the cafeteria and spent the rest of the lunch time there talked about these and those.   
  
Dick drove her back to her house. Her father greeted her as usual. She waved at him and thanked him, then she went inside. Her fiery hair was shining as she ran. She's really pretty, Dick thought. I wished I could actually tell her how I feel, he thought again sadly. She drove quickly from her house.  
  
Damn! I can't do any of these. He looked at his Calc. homework given by his teacher. He looked at it again. Barbara's face suddenly popped out. He looked at it and tried to set it aside. But he couldn't. Bruce went into his room.  
  
"Didn't you hear me calling?" he asked. "Sorry Bruce, I tried to concentrate on my homework. It's really hard," he lied. Her face wouldn't fade from his paper. They talked for a while then Bruce told him goodnight and went back to his room. Dick opened his journal (or maybe you can say, diary).  
  
Diary,  
  
Uuugh... I tried to tell her how I feel today but it didn't work out as I thought it would. I tried to do my homeworks and stuff but all of the sudden her face popped outta the paper. Damn! She was so pretty. I couldn't set it aside. She asked me about the homecoming dance yesterday. Stupid me, I didn't respond anything to her. She's going to think that I don't like her or something but I actually tried to impress her. What should I say to her? Tell her how I really feel? She would ditch me and told me how crazy I am. She's really that popular. She will not AND will never like me.   
  
~Dick  
  
He slowly closed the journal and went to bed. He slept pretty well that night unlike the other nights. He had been trying to sleep so hard but couldn't.  
  
-----  
  
Dick nodded to her as she gasped in shocked. "Really? That would be so great!" she confessed. He had finally answered her about the homecoming dance. He said he was going with her to the dance tomorrow. She was almost cried when she heard what he said.   
  
Yes, I did it! I can't wait till tomorrow, he thought. He couldn't sleep as well as last night. He thought what he was going to say to her at the dance and how he would confess his true feelings to her.  
  
The dance lasted for a pretty long time. They danced non-stop until 10 o'clock P.M. She stopped and looked for some drinks. Another song was going to be played said the announcer and so she asked him to dance again. This time, a slow song was played unlike before. She kinda disgustedly slid her arms to his neck and he slid his to her waist. She closed her eyes as the music played. She danced with as the music flows.  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night,  
  
Beneath the stars, and moon.  
  
We both know we've got something on our minds,  
  
We wont admit, but its true.  
  
You look at me. I look away.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start,  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid,  
  
That you might break my heart.  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do,  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that,  
  
I love you.  
  
I practice all the things that I could say,  
  
Line by line, every word,  
  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
  
By every time, I lose my nerve.  
  
I look at you. You look away.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start,  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid,  
  
That you might break my heart.  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do,  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that,  
  
I love you.  
  
Why, why do you turn away?  
  
It must be, you're afraid like me.  
  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
  
Can't you see?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start,  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid,  
  
That you might break my heart.  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do,  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that,  
  
I love you...  
  
Dick stared into Barbara's sparkling eyes. Oh she's so pretty, he thought. He gently caressed her cheek. He pushed his face forward toward her face, trying to kiss her. Suddenly they heard an explosion. Darn! Dick thought. That ruined everything. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy came in and tried to ruin everything. They tried to find the manager of the hotel who was rumored to keep a diamond from India in the hotel... that was to be shown to the visitors at the party. They pulled out pistols and pointed it to somebody's head. "Don't move nor try to call the police or this girl dies!" Ivy shouted an ultimatum.  
  
Barbara slowly reached her bag and pulled out her batgirl costume. She hid behind a table. She then slowly sneaked behind Harley who had another hostage. She was holding a pistol, too. She then grabbed her mouth hard, making her lay down unconciously. Another one to go... she thought. She pulled out a batgadget then kicked Ivy's butt. The ball was a silence until they heard the police's siren.  
  
-----  
  
"She pulled her batgadget out. She flew from a side of a window then crashed into another window. Harley Quinn and Ivy nearly fell off the window. They shrieked in unison. Alright, raise them!, she shouted. She kicked them both. She tied them up high on a cliffhanger. Then flew back out to the window. Thanks to Batgirl, another crime was solved," Jack Ryder told the spectators.   
  
Dick watched her. This is the right time, he thought. She was all happy and such. "Alright! Another crimy stuff was solved by me, Batgirl!" Barbara jumped up and down happily as Dick came closer to her. He slid his arms onto her waist. "Good job, Barb! I love you..." he embraced her tightly. Barbara, who was too happy to hear what Dick had said continued to jump around the room like a little kid. He planted a quick soft kiss on Barb's lips, then whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She was shocked, but quickly said, "I love you, too...".  
  
-----  
  
THE END  
  
© Copyright 2000 Anastasia Budiman 


End file.
